See for Today, See for the Moment
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: I might not be able to see the sun or stars, but I know they're there. If there's one lesson I've learned, it's see for today and see for the moment. See as if your eye sight will be taken away from you tomorrow. RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with everyone always.

Lauren

A/N: I want to thank : evilfuzzy67, for inspiring me to write this story. I hope everyone enjoys it and can learn something from it.

"See for Today, See for the Moment"

"See for today and see for the moment. See every day as though your sight will be gone tomorrow. Your heart is the eye of your soul. When you look at something, truly see it, and don't just look at it to say that you've seen it. People who do that are truly more blind than people with no sight at all. And the people who are blind, see furthermore than people with sight ever will in a lifetime. People who just look at something to say they've seen it, don't' really see what's there. That's not seeing. Truly look at it, not just with your eyes, but with your heart as well. Your heart is the advertisement to your soul. When judging others, see them with your heart before looking with your eyes. What you see with your eyes may not be what's truly there. Only after you've seen with your heart, can you truly say you've seen a person for who they really are inside. And the same thing goes for the world."

I lay there, unable to sleep. It had been a few hours since the others had fallen asleep and I knew we would need to get up soon. I hadn't been able to sleep for one reason and one reason only. I was still a little shaken from my ordeal a few days ago.

It had been just like a normal afternoon for the six of us, but little did I know that it was going to turn into a day I would never forget…

We had been camped out in the forest, as usual and the boys were supposed to be getting food while us girls set up camp.

Katara was getting the water while I worked on setting up the tents via earthbending. I liked this job and enjoyed doing it. I got pleasure out of it because I could mess with Sokka's head a little bit. I liked torturing Sokka and Katara found humor in her brother's stupidity as well.

"Katara?" I asked as I finished setting up Aang's tent.

"Yeah?" Katara said, turning around to face me.

"Do you think Twinkle Toes will ever learn firebending?"

Katara was silent at this and it made me a little uneasy.

"Never mind," I said, thinking I had said something wrong.

"No, it's okay," Katara assured me. "I'm not sure. I hope so. But I know he's scared to."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity peeking my senses.

"Well, when Aang first tried firebending, back before we met you, he…he…he burned me. It was an accident," Katara assured me, seeing my stricken face. "But I don't think the memory has ever gone away. I know it's never gone away for me."

I nodded.

A few minutes later, the boys returned. Sokka was grumbling about how much money the meal had cost and how he swears he had gotten ripped off.

"Let it go," Katara advised, setting up the meal for all of us. She put my plate in my lap and proceeded to tell me where everything was.

I liked how Katara took the time to help me, but not help me too much. Most people didn't' know how to meet that medium when it came to me and I was glad my sister did.

"Okay, your rice is at twelve o' clock, your fish is at three o' clock your corn is at eight o' clock and your fruit is at six o' clock."

"Thanks," I said, giving Katara a smile, before digging into the meal.

"Who cares what time it is," Sokka said, obviously not getting the jist of what Katara had just done. "Let's eat now."

I rolled my eyes in Sokka's general direction before turning back to my meal.

After dinner was over, Sokka went straight to bed while Aang and I practiced earthbending for awhile. Aang was getting better and I was happy with his progress.

"All right, Twinkle Toes," I said, while yawning. "I think it's time we turned in for the night."

"Maybe you're right," Aang said, rubbing at his eyes. He said good night to Katara and me before laying down and falling asleep.

"Good night, Toph," Katara said, giving me a hug and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Night, Tara," I said, using Katara's signature nickname.

"May your dreams be as calm as the river and as sweet as the smell of the ocean on a hot summer's day."

"Thanks. I like that," I said, closing my eyes.

"My mother used to say that to me every night since I can remember." Katara said, her voice full of longing. "I miss her so much."

Katara tried to fight back tears, but I could tell she was fighting a losing battle.

I wasn't sure how to help her, so I did the only thing I could think of. I got up from where I was laying and went over to where I felt Katara was sitting. I sat down next to my older sister and gave her a hug.

Katara hugged me back and rested her head on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back while she let her emotions out.

"It's okay," I told her, rubbing her back gently. "I know you miss your Mom."

Katara nodded and let out another sob before starting to calm down.

I sat there for a few more minutes, until I was sure Katara would be okay.

"Are you going to be all right?" I asked, putting my arm around Katara.

Katara nodded.

"I think so. Why don't you lay back down. You need you're rest."

"Not until I know you're okay."

"I'm fine," Katara said, wiping at her eyes. "Really. Now come on, you need some sleep. You can sleep next to me if you want, but lay down for me."

I decided to play it safe. I knew that Katara wasn't in the mood to be challenged, so I did as I was told. I wasn't much for following rules at home, but Katara was different. She didn't enforce many of them and when she did, I knew it was out of love, where as my parents had just done it to keep me under their watchful eye.

"Can we have some cuddle time?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't get her upset.

Katara thought about this for a minute before agreeing.

"Sure. Come here, kiddo." She said, using her nickname for me.

I was about to get up, but was stopped when Katara pulled me close to her and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She planted a sisterly kiss on my cheek and started stroking my hair.

"I can't believe the comet is only a month away," I said, laying my head against Katara's shoulder.

"Me neither. I'm glad Aang has mastered waterbending. I just hope he's able to master earth and fire."

I giggled.

"Oh, he'll master it all right."

"With your teaching methods," Katara said, tickling my ribs, "I have no doubt."

"Tara!" I said, starting to giggle. "Stop!"

Katara did so and resumed stroking my hair.

"All right. Let's try and get some sleep, okay?" Katara suggested. "We have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded. Then something clicked in my brain.

"Katara? What's the serene falls like?"

Katara sighed with contentment, which gave me the impression that it was beautiful.

"Peaceful," Katara told me, honestly. "And it's really beautiful. I mean…I'm sorry!"

I giggled softly.

"Relax, sugar queen. I'm not offended, believe me." I patted Katara's shoulder reassuringly. "Tara, can you describe it to me, please? Give me something to see. Let me see what you see through your description."

"All right," Katara said, settling back against Appa, which was where we were currently laying. "Well, it's full of trees and flowers. And the ground is soft, but not too soft. And the falls are the most beautiful thing nature ever created. The water there is said to have healing abilities."

I nodded.

"The water is crystal blue with little flakes of different colors dancing upon its ripples. When the sun hits it, it looks like a Rainbow skimming across the waves."

"It sounds beautiful." I said, closing my eyes and imagining the picture my sister had just painted for me. "Thank you. I love you, Tara," I said, closing my eyes, intending to sleep.

"I love you too, Toph. Try and get some sleep, okay."

"Uh-huh." I said, already halfway there.

The last thing I remembered was Katara starting to sing, then I was in dreamland.

The next morning, we awoke and got ready right away. Katara made breakfast, as usual, but we didn't' eat till we were on Appa. Katara wanted to get an early start, which Sokka complained about.

"Stop complaining and help out," I told him, thrusting my sleeping bag atop Appa gently. "The faster we get moving, the faster we'll get to the serene falls. I can't wait to see it."

"But you can't see…" Sokka said, his voice trailing off.

I gave him a glare and bended a jet of earth from underneath him. Sokka went flying into the air and landed on Appa with a thud.

"Ow!" He shouted, giving me a look. "Katara! Tell Toph she can't do that to me!"

"Katara, tell Toph she can't do that to me," I mimicked, making Aang laugh and Sokka grumble underneath his breath.

Katara rolled her eyes as she came over and set her own things atop our furry companion.

"Okay. Sokka, grow up." Katara said, giving Sokka a glare followed by a smirk.

Sokka glared at his sister in return, slumping down upon Appa.

It took us a few hours, but we finally reached our destination.

I was excited to see this beautiful and wonderful sight. It didn't matter that I couldn't' see it the same way Katara and Aang saw it. The point was, I was going to see it.

"Come on," I said, jumping off Appa onto soft ground. "I want to se this for myself."

"You will," Katara assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "but we need to get set up first."

I nodded and groaned a little bit. I helped Katara and the guys set up. I knew the faster we got set up, the faster we would get to the falls.

After everything was set up and decided, Katara told me to take her elbow, which I did. I wasn't normally much for sided guide, but according to Katara, it was going to be rough terrain and she didn't want me getting hurt.

We walked for about two miles before Katara gasped in awe.

"We're almost there!" Katara exclaimed, an exited tone to her voice. Her excitement made me all the more anxious to see this wonderful spectacle as well.

We walked for a little while longer before Katara let go of my hand and put a hand on my shoulder. She gently guided me to a sitting rock and I sat. I felt it before Katara started to describe it to me.

"Oh, it's so beautiful here." Katara breathed, taken in by the falls' beauty.

"Big deal," Sokka said, sitting down near me. "If I wanna see fish playing in the water, I can go to any old pond."

"Be careful, Sokka," Katara said, giving her brother a knowing look. "Watch what you say in front of Toph."

Sokka glared at Katara, but chose to keep his mouth shut. He remembered what had happened the last time he had said something stupid to me about my disability and I was pleased to find that the memory was still fresh in his mind.

"The falls are all different colors," Katara said, her voice full of admiration at the sight. "They're pink and blue and a few shades of yellow. And there are fish everywhere."

I smiled. I knew Katara was doing that for my benefit and she would never know how much it meant to me.

"Thanks, Tara," I said, patting her shoulder.

Katara smiled.

"You're welcome, kiddo. I don't mind doing that for you. I really don't. It's my pleasure."

I nodded as a grin spread across my face.

A few minutes of silence had passed before Sokka shouted, "Boo!"

I wasn't expecting this and I jumped, which resulted in me tumbling into the river!

I gasped for breath as I came to the surface. I knew I was above the water, but I was still freaked out. There was no earth to guide me and I couldn't swim very well.

"Toph!" Katara shouted, jumping in after me. She made a bee line for me and created a water raft out of ice. She pushed it to me and grabbed my hand in hers. She then helped me onto the raft and floated it to shore.

Once we were back on land, Katara glared at Sokka and I could tell he was in for it.

"Toph, are you okay?" Katara asked, giving me a hug. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry. I should have been watching you more closely."

I shook my head.

"Tara, it's okay. I'm okay now. Thanks for helping me. I wasn't ready for that little scare." I blushed in embarrassment as I pulled away from Katara's hug. "I've just never been that good at swimming."

"It's okay," Katara said, brushing my comment aside. "Toph, you're an earthbender. You're not supposed to be familiar with other elements, or at least not so familiar that you're comfortable with them. I'm just glad you're all right."

I nodded and sighed with relief.

"And as for you!" Katara said, her tone changing at the speed of an oncoming tidal wave.

I smiled as I listened to Katara chew Sokka out. I knew he deserved it and I hoped Katara gave it to him good…

I lay there, gazing up at the stars. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there. Just like I knew the sun was there every morning, although I couldn't see it. But even though I couldn't see the sun rises and sun sets like Katara and Aang saw them, that didn't mean I didn't enjoy them just as much.

As I lay there, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder."Hey," Katara said, sitting down next to me. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head.

"I was just thinking about two days ago. I can't believe Sokka did that."

"I'm really sorry," Katara said, patting my shoulder before pulling me in for a hug.

"It's okay," I told her, giving my sister a smile. "You can't watch Sokka all the time."

Katara giggled, but then turned serious again

"Sokka should know better. Besides, I should have been watching you."

I shook my head.

"Katara, I don't need someone to baby me. Believe me. I can take care of myself, by myself." I gave Katara a cheaky grin. "But that doesn't mean I don't like a little help every now and again."

Katara smiled back as she gave me a hug before ruffling my hair.

"Ooh you!" She said, while tickling my ribs, making me giggle.

After the giggles had stopped, a comfortable silence fell between us.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." I commented, echoing something Katara had said nearly a year earlier, but in a much more mocking way.

Katara nodded.

"Yup, they sure are."

Katara became silent at this and I knew there was something on her mind.

"Tara, are you okay?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"No. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you a year ago. It wasn't right and I'm usually not like that."

I nodded.

"It's over and done with. We're fine now."

Katara nodded. She then asked, "Toph, before you had someone to describe things to you, how did you know they were beautiful?"

This question caught me off guard and I had to think for a few minutes before answering it. I wanted to get my feelings into prospective before I said anything.

Finally, about ten minutes later, I answered my sister's question.

"I see with my heart. When I look at something, I see its beauty right away and sometimes more. I don't see it the way you do, but that doesn't mean I don't see it all the same. I feel the sun's rays on my face every morning and I imagine how it looks. I imagine the different colors streaming down from the heavens above and how they come down upon us, bathing us in their beauty. I know what certain things look like through people describing them to me and even then I can still get a feel for what they look like through picturing it in my mind. My mind is like my source of sight. And most importantly, I see with my heart as well."

Katara nodded. She was silent after my explanation and just hugged me close while enjoying the cool night air and the sounds of night time.

"Tara?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"Yeah?" Katara asked, laying back against Appa's side.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, kiddo. Anything. What is it?" Katara asked, truly interested in what I had to say.

"See for today and see for the moment. See every day as though your sight will be gone tomorrow. Your heart is the eye of your soul. When you look at something, truly see it, and don't just look at it to say that you've seen it. Truly look at it, not just with your eyes, but with your heart as well. Your heart is the advertisement to your soul. And most importantly, remember that what you see with your eyes may not be what's truly there. Only after you've seen with your heart, can you truly say you've seen a person for who they really are inside. And the same thing goes for the world. Can you promise me you'll try and do that from now on?"

Katara nodded and I could tell my words had had an impact on her.

"I promise," Katara said, getting comfortable as well. "I promise I'll do that every day."

I fell asleep to Katara signing to me and I knew she would keep her promise.

I was glad that I was able to show her that seeing the world through blind eyes, wasn't a bad thing. I was also glad that I had taught her something about how I see things and I knew she would take it to heart and really try and see for the moment.

THE END


End file.
